DBZ: Merciless Chaos
by wrecklizz88
Summary: About 9 mysterious fighters who plan to kill the saiyans that live on earth, takes place after the earth explodes in the Bebi saga. (Somewhat like the Garlic JR. Saga, call it an add-in)
1. The Blue Warrior

Dragon Ball Z: Merciless Chaos

This story takes place directly after the bebi saga, right after Earth Blew Up. 

(Im a newbie, but I got some experience in writin, so hurr I go!)

  
  
Chapter One: The Blue Warrior  
  
On a ship nearing earth's atmosphere, several strong warriors rested from a strong battle. One was in a room all by himself, mourning the loss of his dead master and friend. 'Why, damnit, why Piccolo, did you give your life?' Gohan thought to himself. 'It was senseless, you had the chance to get off of earth and you passed it up!' "WHY!" Gohan screamed as he powered up to SSJ 1. Goku, hearing this from the next room, walked in and saw his pouting son. "Gohan, calm down, why are you so angry?" Gohan, with tears in his eyes, powered down and looked at his small father. "Because, Piccolo is dead dad, he shouldn't have died." Gohan mumbled. "He was the savior of Earth once Gohan, he deserved to die with the Earth, it was his birthright." Gohan looked away from his father. 'You will understand soon my son. Piccolo I'm sure he's proud of you.' Goku said to himself.  
  
"Ok guys, we're about to go through earth's atmosphere, so buckle up cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Bulma said over the intercom, as the ship was about to enter the Earth's high temperature atmosphere. "Boy I can't wait to munch on some of Chi-Chi's good old home cooking when I get home!" Goku said. "Dad, you may not be able to fit as much in your stomach as you used to." Goten remarked to his dad, now younger than him. "Son, you must not know the limits of my stomach." Goku smiled. "I guess not." Chi-Chi laughed as everyone else joined in.  
  
The ship successfully made it through the intense heat and was about to land safely on the ground. Suddenly the ship burst into flame and blew up. "That was easy, too easy." A floating warrior grunted. "Yeah, well, you failed!" Goku yelled as he threw a Ki blast at the mysterious fighter who tried to kill Goku's entire family and friends. The fighter blocked the attack as if it were child's play. "Who are you?" Goku yelled. The warrior smiled and showed his demonic face to the saiyan. He was a blue-skinned humanoid-looking fighter. "My damn name is of no importance to you right now, the only thing that you need to know it that I am here to kill you!" The warrior called as he charged Goku. 'He must not be very smart, charging me.' Goku laughed to himself. As the warrior got to Goku, he tried to throw a kick, but he missed. Goku countered and punched the foolish warrior in the ribs, causing him to fly into a mountain. "What? You bastard, how did you dodge that attack?" The fighter barked, puzzled. "You may not want to talk while you fight!" Goku yelled as he got in a kick to the warriors chest and a punch to the face. After those two strong attacks, Goku thought that the warrior was over and done with, but he still had some fight left in him.  
  
"I might as well may tell you this now before you kill me" The trampled warrior sighed. "My name is Zun, I am the first of nine warriors that will be coming to Earth to fight you, we have been training on a planet called Forfiv, which is located on the edge of your solar system. We are an anti- saiyan race, and our long-range scanners indicate that about a half a dozen saiyans live on this planet. Our scanners were acting up, and we couldn't read your power levels directly, so we went with the largest power level, which came from a young girl." 'A young girl? PAN! She must have been keeping her power level up to her max, I've been keeping my power low.' "And we figured that you weren't even worth training for, so we came ahead of schedule, so now I will have to return and tell the others to keep training!" Zun laughed as he turned and began to fly away.  
  
Zun made it twenty feet before he was killed. Goku turned and saw it was Gohan who had blown Zun up. "No one talks about my friends and family like that!" "I guess we will have to wait and see these other eight fighters."  
  
(I guess that's it for this chapter, review it please, let me know how good/bad/ok it is!) 


	2. The Mean Mistress

DBZ: MC  
  
All right, time for a new chapter. I forgot to tell you last chapter that Goku, Goten, and Gohan all got them safely off the ship when it blew up!!!  
  
(Remember the first of 9 anti-saiyans was killed in the last one.)  
  
Chapter Two: The Mean Mistress  
  
At Goku's house, the saiyans were holding a special meeting. "It's strange that they read Pan's power level higher than all of ours, I've been hiding mine, what about you guys?" Goku asked. "I know that I have since we fought Bebi." Trunks said. Goten and Gohan agreed. "Pan, why haven't you lowered your power level?" Goku asked. "I don't know why, I've been feeling weird a lot lately, maybe it's because of you father." Pan said, referring to her father Gohan. "Ever since piccolo died, I've heard you cry and after that I've been experiencing these weird feelings like I want to explode." Pan sighed. "Hey, at least we know we will win because they think you're the strongest!" Goten laughed. Pan's head dropped at this comment. "I've got it!" Goku laughed. "Your body must be ready to go Super Saiyan!" Pan gave her small grandfather a strange look. "That's not possible is it, for me to transform when I'm this young!" Pan said. "That's not entirely true Pan," Goten replied. "Me and Trunks here changed when we were a little younger than you." Trunks nodded in agreement." Goku walked over to his granddaughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Pan, if you ever do change, just do your best to stay at that power level, we can use another super saiyan, just don't overload your power if and when you ever change, alright?" Pan smiled and gave her grandpa a hug.  
  
"When do we eat?" Goku asked his wife. "Oh, Goku, you and your eating." Chi-Chi sighed. Chi-Chi walked over to the stove to check on their meal for the night. The next thing Goku heard was a scream and an explosion. Goku rushed outside his kitchen and there was a cloaked fighter holding his wife. "So I guess your number two in this whole group of fighters?" Goku yelled. The fighter nodded and flew higher. "Hey! Where are going with my wife? Put her down now!" Goku bolted after the fighter. 'I hope this one is a lot stronger than the last one.' Goku said to himself. By this time Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan were all out watching Goku from the ground below. "The first of you fighters weren't very lucky against me the first time, and if you ever do defeat me, I have friends and family that will destroy you!" Goku yelled. Chi-Chi was screaming as the fighter had a tight grip around her wrist. The fighter held Chi-Chi out as if he was going to drop her. Seeing this, Goku landed a flying kick to the mysterious fighters stomach. Chi-Chi was falling, but Goten caught his plummeting mother. "It would be better if you and Pan went inside mom." Goten suggested. "What, no, I want to watch you fight uncle Goten!" Pan stubbornly cried. "Pan, go inside!" Gohan yelled. Pan listened to her uncle and father. Goku was still floating overhead of the saiyans as the cloaked fighter was watching Pan and Chi-Chi walk inside. "Don't even think about it you bastard, that's my family down there, and I would suggest that you attack me before you attack them." Goku yelled. "I have no intention of fighting you, I'm here to fight the girl." The warrior admitted. "What, you're no man, show your face!" Goku demanded.  
  
The fighter took off his cloak, but it was no man, it was a woman. She was a pretty red skinned fighter "You are right, and I was sent to fight the girl, not you, so back off!" The lady fighter yelled as she flew towards the house again. Goku beat the deviant woman to his house before she could cause any real damage. "Just don't worry about those two right now, your if your problems are with my family, your problems are with me!" Goku yelled as he powered up to SSJ 1. The female fighter kept her eye on Goku, but was thinking about nothing but attacking the two other females inside the small house. Suddenly she swung at Goku, but Goku counter- attacked and kicked her in the back, sending her flying into the forest nearby.  
  
The female fighter quickly recovered from this attack and flew back in front of Goku. She began to yell as she focused her Ki. Goku stayed ready, in anticipation of any attack. An intense sapphire sphere shot out of her hands and shot towards Goku, but he dodged it, only to fly into another one. Goku quickly recovered from the energy ball and fired his own Ki Blast, but the female fighter was gone before it reached her. "Where'd she go guys?" Goku yelled to the others below. "She just disappeared!" Gohan replied. "Damnit, we have to find her before she gets to the girls!" Goku yelled. The female fighter was hiding as the four saiyans began to search for her. Goku and Trunks looked in the forest, Gohan was searching in the nearby mountains, and Goten went inside to see if his niece and mother were all right.  
  
"Why hello there," A soft voice said. "Where are you? I know you're here!" Gohan yelled. He was inside of a dark cave. "Why are you bad boys picking on little old me?" The voice spoke again. "Because you are threatening the existence of saiyans, that's why!" Gohan growled. "Oh, I'm not threatening your life, my people are!" The female said as she appeared in front of Gohan. She began to cry as she spoke. "My people have trained me my whole life to hate saiyans, I never wanted to fight but they made me, I wanted to hopefully meet a saiyan to see what they are like, but now I find out that your all mean to people who aren't saiyans!" She cried. "We're not always like that, but if you stop trying to fight my mother, maybe my father will come to some agreement or something." Gohan sympathetically spoke. The lady warrior began to severely cry and ran to Gohan and hugged him. Gohan didn't know what to do, his daughter never cried. "Uh...it's all right, don't cry, I'm sure your people are some pretty mean guys to make you cry like that." Gohan said. The sobbing lady smirked and struck Gohan in a not so nice place then knocked him into the wall of the cave. "You really think that I like saiyans, I pity the weak bastards and I find them weak, disgusting creatures, it makes me sick that one would feel sorry for me!" The lady laughed. She flew over to Gohan and began to punch and kick him. After she was done beating him, she flew out of the mountains and made her way to Goku's house where her victim was waiting, unaware of her presence.  
  
Goten left his house and went to search for his older brother. The wicked woman broke the door and flew in. She was right in Chi-Chi's face. "I wouldn't mess with me lady," Chi-Chi laughed. "You have no idea do you?" The lady said. "My name is Hue, and I plan to kill you, any questions?" Hue smiled as she began to make an energy ball. A small hand tapped Hue's shoulder, her natural reaction was looking to see who tapped her shoulder, but she never saw her opponent's face, only her small fist and foot. It was Pan saving her grandmother. "Don't ever touch my grandma!" Pan yelled. She picked up Hue by her neck and kicked her out the front door, then followed her. Goku and Trunks felt Pan's power and turned around back to the house, finding that Pan was beating Hue.  
  
"Oh my word, it's you, you're the strong one!" Hue shrieked. "How could someone that small have so much power?" Pan growled and threw an energy ball at Hue's face. Quickly recovering, Hue laughed as she began to power up. "So that was your dad that I beat the crap out of? He was no sweat, just like you will be!" Hue laughed. "What? Daddy no!" Pan cried. "You'll pay for that you evil bitch!" Pan flew over to Hue and kicked her face, but Hue was not phased by the attack. She released some power and made Pan fly backward. 'This is gonna be hard, but I'm gonna beat her!' Pan said to herself. "Pan, go back inside!" Goku yelled as he and Trunks got back. "No grandpa! She beat up dad, and I'm gonna make her pay!" Pan powered up and charged again. "Just let her fight Goku, she deserves this fight, she's fighting for Gohan." Trunks said. Pan punched Hue in the stomach, but still she was not phased. "You're going to have to step it up a notch little missy, I want a fight, not a win!" Hue called as she charged Pan. She and Pan began to release a storm of attacks and blocks. Hue grabbed hold of Pan's hair and punched her, sending her into the ground. Pan stood up, but she was growing weak, Hue was a tough opponent. "Give it up, just let me kill you now so my damn job can be over and done with." Hue laughed. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Pan yelled, as she grew angry. She began to power up. 'No, surely she's not changing now.' Goku thought to himself. Pan began to scream as she was powering up, her power level was rapidly increasing.  
  
"What's this? She changed!" Hue shrieked. Pan had done what her grandfather, her father, and uncle had accomplished before she had been born, she transformed to Super Saiyan 1, but she didn't stop there, her rage built up so much, she turned into SSJ 2 after already ascending to 1. "That's it Pan, just hold it, you're doing great! Try and calm down, but stay in Super Saiyan form!" Goku called. Hue's eyes were bugging out of her head as Pan began to calm down. Her power level had more than tripled. "Ready to go again?" Pan asked. "Wait, I was just kidding, your dad's fine." Hue said as she began to cower out of fighting Pan. "DIE SAIYAN!" Hue called as she fired a large energy beam at Pan. After it passed, Pan was gone, but not dead. "You must not know the powers of a saiyan do you?" Pan laughed as she appeared behind Hue. "Now you die!" Pan repeated as she fired her own energy beam, right through Hue's back, bursting through her chest, and her heart. Pan powered down and passed out. Goku flew down and caught her. Goten appeared with the limp body of Gohan over his shoulder. "Pan!" Gohan yelled as he saw his daughter's unconscious body. "It's all right Gohan, she's just tired from being Super Saiyan." Goku said. "What? Super Saiyan? My Pan? Super Saiyan?" Gohan blankly asked. "You bet Gohan, you've raised a fine daughter."  
  
The five saiyans laid down in Goku's yard as Chi-Chi treated their wounds. Suddenly an energy beam shot through Chi-Chi's back. "CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled as he caught the lifeless body of his wife. Gohan looked around and saw only one person in the sky...Vegeta.  
  
(GOTCHA! COME BACK AND READ THE NEXT SOON!) 


	3. Invisible Force

DBZ: MC

Last chapter, I left off with Vegeta killing Chi-Chi, here's why.  
  
Chapter Two: Invisible Force  
  
Vegeta stayed in the air. Goku was screaming at him, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were all in shock at the situation. 'Why would Vegeta murder Chi- Chi?' Trunks thought to himself. "VEGETA, YOU BASTARD YOU BETTER HAVE ONE DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR WHY YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Goku screamed as he powered up to SSJ 3. Vegeta didn't respond, he continued to only stare at the other saiyans below. "VEGETA! ANSWER!" Goku demanded, finally powering up to SSJ 4. "GOKU! There must be some...uh...logical reason behind this, surely my father wouldn't harm any earthling, especially Chi-Chi, I think." Trunks said vaguely. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TRUNKS? THE BASTARD JUST DID IT!" Goku yelled as he turned to Trunks. Trunks then understood the pain of Goku's loss and dropped to his knees, staring at his floating, speechless father. "Why father? Why?" Trunks yelled. Unexpectedly, Gohan and Goten charged Vegeta. "KA---ME---HA---ME---," They both uttered. "Boys! Wait, there's something strange about Vegeta!" Goku called. Goku's assumption was not heard by the two enraged saiyans. "HAA!!" The young saiyans yelled as they released their strong energy beams. Vegeta just watched the beams fire to him. As they struck him, the beams disappeared. Suddenly Goten and Gohan were flying towards Vegeta, out of their own control. "Father! Help!" Goten yelled as his father flew towards him and his older brother. "VEGETA STOP THIS NOW!" Goku yelled. All of a sudden Goten and Gohan disappeared as they reached Vegeta. Goku was rendered speechless at this. 'My eyes tell me that Gohan and Goten were sucked into Vegeta, but that can't be it, there must be an outside force somewhere.' Goku said to himself.  
  
"VEGETA, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Goku demanded to know. Vegeta still stared at him, silent. "THAT'S IT!" Goku yelled as he charged Vegeta. He used his knee and slammed it into Vegeta's abdomen. Vegeta flew backwards and crashed solid into the earth. "That was too easy." Goku realized. Vegeta stayed in the position he crashed in. "GET UP VEGETA!" Goku yelled. Down below, the fellow saiyans Pan and Trunks watched as Goku yelled at the wilted body of the saiyan prince. "Vegeta is no longer in control, I am." A voice in Goku's head whispered. "What, who are you?" Goku replied. "I am you and everything that ever existed, I am Thrize, the master of memory, transformation, power, and your nightmares, I am here to take the other two fighter's places because they couldn't handle a simple job, so I did it myself no sweat!" The voice named Thrize uttered. "That saiyan warrior was nothing!" Goku grew angry at the comments that this invisible fighter was saying. "I do believe you're talking about my wife, well guess what Thrize, that was no saiyan, that was my wife, an earthling." "Well, she would've been killed along with this planet anyway, you saiyan filth are an excuse to the galaxy!" Thrize roared. "THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL CRAP, COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Goku screamed. "Oh, a disbeliever, well mister, I can bring you all sorts of hell, just sit back and watch!" Thrize beckoned. Suddenly Goku was a boy again, not just a boy, but a baby, he was crying. He was in a black crib enclosed by fire. Every time Goku tried to speak, gibberish came out, suddenly his entire family and friends appeared, including his father and brother. They were all pointing and laughing at him. Raditz, Vegeta, and Napa all walked over to him and began to kick him. His father, Bardock, appeared and picked him up. "It's okay Kakarot, stop crying, dad's here." Bardock said. Goku stopped crying and looked at his father in the eyes. Suddenly the fused version of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito, appeared. He punched Bardock and grabbed the baby saiyan by his tail. Cell, Buu, and Freiza all appeared and were punching Goku after he began to bawl yet again. Then a face appeared that Goku didn't recognize, a three horned, orange face. It began to speak. "You see what I kind of hell I can bring you, so I propose that you give up now and get it over with!" The face moved faster to the baby. Goku and was staring at him, suddenly the orange face opened his mouth and ate the imaginary infant. Goku began to yell and power up.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BRAIN!" Goku screamed. The dream disappeared and Goku opened his eyes and was back home. He was still in SSJ 4 form. "You see, I can do that again, but longer, I just underestimated your power, are you prepared for an second taste you saiyan pussy?" Thrize laughed. "Oh no you don't, DIE YOU BASTARD!" Goku screamed as he started throwing energy balls in every direction. In the mountains, one of the balls struck something near a cliff. Goku watched the ball disband until it vanished. Out of the blue, a large orange snake appeared in front of him, about two times larger than Shenron.  
  
"Are you Thrize?" Goku asked. "Yes I am," The large, deep voiced snake replied. "But don't expect my large size to be slow or weak, you are one of the first who have seen my true form, I usually just entertain myself with my other opponents, but I guess you're an exception, so get ready, this bout will be over soon!" The enormous monster roared as it began to move towards Goku. He began to focus his Ki, as the colossal serpent was getting closer. Goku wasn't terrified, but then again, he never was. 'That's it, come closer you pathetic excuse of a fighter!' Goku said to himself. The large snake stopped and started to cough. Goku watched the strange technique, and then the snake spit out a large white-oval shaped rock. "Just what do you plan to do with that?" Goku asked the strange snake. "You don't need to worry about that you saiyan filth, now let's fight!" Thrize suggested. Goku powered up and waited for the snake to strike first. The large snake disappeared and reappeared in the sky, catching Goku off guard, Thrize wrapped Goku up with his lengthy scaled body. Goku felt his ribs begin to crush. "HEL-P!" Goku yelped to the other saiyans. Trunks powered up to SSJ 2 and started to blast Ki at the large snake. It seemed to have no effect, but it distracted Thrize long enough for Goku to get away. The large oval-shaped rock began to vibrate and move around. 'I wonder what he is planning to do with that.' Goku thought. Thrize was focused on Trunks at that time, swinging his massive tail at the diminutive saiyan. Trunks was too fast for him, but if he slipped once, Thrize's tail would finish him for good.  
  
Suddenly the large white rock broke open and a smaller snake flew out, towards Trunks. "Oh no that was an egg! TRUNKS WATCH OUT!" Goku called. But he was too late; the smaller snake had reached Trunks and coiled his body around the young saiyan. Trunks cried out in pain. Goku flew towards Trunks, in hopes of helping him. "Oh no you don't!" Thrize yelled. He swung his enormous tail at the off-guard saiyan and struck him down. Trunks was helpless. "Leave him alone you wizard bastard, your fight is with me now, just as it was two days ago, now release my son." Thrize turned around. "What? How dare you talk to me like that!" Thrize yelled. A large beam struck Thrize's face, knocking him down. It was the revitalized saiyan prince, Trunk's father, Vegeta. "Pan, listen up!" Vegeta yelled. "Take the rest of those sensu beans and give them to your grandfather and Trunks, they will need them if we are going to beat this bastard!" Pan nodded and did as Vegeta told her. "As for you Mr. Snake, you picked the wrong day to mess with the saiyan race, especially the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta yelled as he charged up to SSJ 2. Thrize glared at Vegeta. "You know you can't win saiyan, I was trained to kill you!" Thrize laughed. "Think again, you'll never beat three super saiyans." Trunks said as he and Goku joined Vegeta. "As long as there is blood in our veins, you will never come first Thrize, so get ready to fight!" Goku called as the three saiyans split up and surrounded the large serpent. "BRING IT ON SAIYAN WASTE!" Thrize yelled as he powered up. The three saiyans charged Thrize at the same time, all focusing their Ki as they charged. They each fired their own beam of energy straight into the snake's scaly body. The snake fell over in pain, but he was amused. "You have no idea what you're getting into you damn saiyans." He started to yell again, but this time, he was glowing, his body began to shrink, into a more human-like form.  
  
"A transformation huh? We aren't scared of you!" Vegeta laughed. After Thrize was fully transformed, he looked like a human, but with light green skin, a tail, and scales. "There, here is my second form, like I told you before Goku, I am the true master of transformation." Goku spat at this comment and charged Thrize again. He did a flying heel kick directly to Thrize's neck, but this time, it had no effect. "My power did not increase, but I can now center it all in one part of my body, which too bad for you, was my neck you just kicked, and now my fist!" Thrize yelled as he swung at Goku. His fist landed right in Goku's stomach, sending him into a cliff. Trunks charged then Vegeta charged shortly after. Trunks kicked Thrize in the chest then threw a Ki blast at him. 'It still had no effect!' Trunks realized. Thrize grabbed Trunks and tossed him like it was nothing. Vegeta got lucky and caught Thrize off guard and kicked him, sending him to the ground. As he emerged from the rubble, he laughed. "Stupid saiyan, you know you got fortunate with that one." Thrize laughed. Suddenly Vegeta started screaming, holding his head and pulling his hair. 'Oh no, he's doing to Vegeta what he did to me!' Goku realized. "KA---ME---HA---ME---HA!" Goku yelled as he fired the strong beam of energy. It struck Thrize, causing him to let his hold on Vegeta's mind free, and flying into the ground. "That was horrible, I had visions of Freiza and Cooler holding me down and beating the crap out of me, then you showed up Kakarot, laughing at me, I know it wasn't real, but it felt like it." Vegeta said, in doubt at what he had just seen. "Forget about it Vegeta, it will only divert you!" Goku yelled. Thrize fired his own ray at Goku, but he blocked it. 'Vegeta, I'm going to need you to distract him while I power up the Spirit Bomb.' Goku telepathically said to Vegeta. Vegeta turned to Goku and nodded. He charged up and charged Thrize shortly followed by his son Trunks. Vegeta swung at Thrize, and then grabbed hold of his neck to hold open an exposed area large enough for Trunks to attack. Trunks stuck his knee directly in Thrize's stomach, and then Vegeta threw him to the dirt. Goku was already close to half way on his spirit bomb. After he climbed out of the rocks, Thrize looked up and saw Goku holding his arms in the air. "What the hell are you doing coward, come and fight!" Thrize beckoned as he started to fly towards the defenseless saiyan. "Oh no you don't!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed the beast's tail, stopping Thrize in his tracks. "Oh, let go saiyan fool!" Thrize cried as he reached for Trunks, but was struck by Vegeta, yet again being overwhelmed by the saiyans. "That's it, I've had it, and you saiyans are pissing me off, I wasn't going to do this, but now I guess I have to!" Thrize called as he started to power up again. This time his body grew even larger than the snake form he was in. "Oh my god, he's huge..." Trunks sighed. "DON'T LET HIS SIZE FOOL YOU, HE SAID HIS POWER LEVEL STAYS THE SAME!" Pan yelled from below. Thrize's transformation was complete; he was a large dragon, which was 5 times larger than his snake transformation. "I never said that you impudent fool, my power level has grown very large compared to my old power level, and I have a special treat for you this time." Thrize's deep voice moaned. The sky grew dark as it began to storm. Wind was blowing very hard, and it started to rain on the exhausted fighters. Goku watched carefully as his spirit bomb was near complete. "NOW, FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Thrize yelled. He raised his hands in the air and started to form a large energy ball. "HURRY GOKU, IM A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT THE SITUATION!" Trunks called. "It's almost ready guys, give me five more minutes!" Thrize stared at Vegeta and started to laugh. "EXECUTION ORB!" Thrize called as he threw his hands forward. Almost a second afterward, Goku yelled "SPIRIT BOMB!" Then he released his energy ball. The two large energy balls flew at each other, leaving Vegeta and Trunks in the middle of it all. "FATHER, WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Trunks yelled as he began to fly away. 'You are not taking this victory from me Kakarot, not this time,' Vegeta said to himself. "THIS IS MY VICTORY!" He yelled. "FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta called as he fired his strongest attack at Thrize's ball of energy. The final shine attack blew straight through the execution orb, causing it to explode, and leaving a direct path for the spirit bomb. "There Kakarot, we are even!" Vegeta mumbled as he passed out and fell to the ground below. "WHAT? NO, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! YOU SAIYANS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT STRONG!" Thrize yelled as the spirit bomb crushed him into the ground. "YEAH, WELL IM AFRAID YOU'RE WRONG THRIZE!" Goku called as the spirit bomb finished his opponent off.  
  
(damn that was long, get ready to see what happens next chapter!) 


End file.
